Kidnapped In The Fast Lane
by SeptemberMistAngel
Summary: Fifteen years after Miles Axlerod was put in jail, he escaped. He hates those good for nothing spies. He hates the WGP racers. He wants revenge! And what better way to get it than by kidnapping all of their children? He employs the lemons, Zündapp, and long forgotten Chick Hicks, and then he carries out his evil plan. Who will stop him? Co-Authored with LightningGirl95.
1. Chapter 1

**hello, hello! Welcome to our brand new story, Kidnapped in the Fast Lane. **

**This story is co-authored with LightningGirl95 from deviantART, and it was mostly her idea. :) **

**Cars and Cars 2 Characters belong to Disney and Pixar. No copyright intended. **

**LG95 and I own everyone who's not recognizable. ;) **

* * *

Chapter 1: We are Speed~ By LightningGirl95

England - West Yorshire, Wakefield Prison; 7:12 a.m

Police cars and officers from Scotland Yard fill the place. There was a leak overnight, no one knows how or where. A bandit sentenced to life imprisonment, considered a true genius of crime, is free to driving. With a cruelly ingenious mind, he starts to fulfill the purpose that he has planned for all these years, sure he will not fail. His plan was a devious one. And if he succeeded, he'd finally get what he'd been hoping for for the last fifteen years of his jail sentence: Revenge on the spies and race cars who ruined his life.

...

Thousands of miles away, where the world seems to still be quiet, the golden glow of sunset illuminates a racetrack amid magnificent Rocky Mountains in the form of Cadillac.

"Ok. Here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed. One winner, 19 losers. I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick. I am-"

"Hey, I think this sentence is mine!"

"Oh, Daddy! You scared me. Careful."

Lightning is approaching his daughter, and Emma kisses his fender. Lightning smiled. "Sorry my angel, I didn't mean to scare you and take your concentration."

"That's okay." She replies. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. Your mom's been looking for you a long time now. I knew that you were here. Although you the circuit is closed, right?"

"Well," says Emma, with an irresistible smile to any parent, "When your father owns the racetrack, it's always open for you!"

"True fact !" Lightning says laughing. He parks next to her. "You were practicing again?"

Emma nodded. "Don't worry, kid. You'll do very well." He says looking at her lovingly.

Emma feels confident, but still anxious. "I know Dad, but you and Grandpa Doc say that training never hurts. Practice makes perfect. The beginning of my career could be next Saturday. And I want to get perfect." Emma accelerates her engine staring at the track ahead.

"Emmy" Lightning says quietly. He takes her tire. "Do not worry so much. You're just 14 years old. You still have your whole life ahead of you, and a few years to before you have to start thinking about your career."

"But you've been racing since you were as young as me..."

"I know." Lightning replies. "That's why I tell you to take it easy and enjoy it."

But Emma also has her arguments. "I have fun when I win. Its really fun to see the face of anger on Francesco Jr whenever I beat him on training at school!" Emma laughs at the memory.

Lightning is tempted to laugh too, but he does not want to encourage too much of a competitive spirit in his daughter. He takes a deep breath to hold back the laughter and continues: Honey, I've taught you that winning is not the most important thing..."

Emma already knows what he will say and stops gently. "I know Dad, I know... But yes, winning IS important. Winners sign contracts, millionaires are on the covers of magazines and in all the sports channels, they have thousands of fans... They're famous! Like you, daddy." Emma uses her innocent look of admiration, Lightning can not resist.

"Thanks baby. I know you're trying change subject but that's ok." Lightning winks, Emma just look at him and laugh.

"C'mon champ. It's time for dinner. Mom and Huddeen are waiting for us. And you know that Huddeen won't wait for long!'

Emma agreed laughing. "Want to race home?" She asks.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Lightning says. "At three. One, two... "

"THREE!" Emma screams.

She rushes past him, kicking up dust.

Lightning laughs and accelerates too. Soon he catches up to his daughter, who so much resembles... himself.

* * *

Reviews Shall Make Us Happy!


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the awesome reviews, guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Braking News~ By MereMcQueen314

* * *

Miles Axlerod drove down the hallways of his underground lair. He had to keep hidden from the authorities. After all, he'd broken out of prison last month. Best to stay out of site.

Axlerod reached the room he was headed to, where inside a table had been set up for the meeting. Axlerod smiled to himself. They'd all be arriving soon.

The week before, Axlerod had made calls to all his old henchmen, the lemons. When he'd told them of this plan, they'd hastily agreed. Axlerod had also called Professor Zündapp, who was MORE than willing to lend a tire.

But there was one more person Axlerod had called. Someone who hadn't been heard from in a long time, but after some research, Axlerod discovered that this car particularly hated McQueen. Axlerod recalled the phone call...

_"Hello?" _

_"Hello. My name is Miles Axlerod. You may have heard of me?" _

_"Yeah, you're that one guy that was in charge of that 'Alternative Fuel' scam that McQueen-" He said the name with hatred- "And that stupid rust bucket tow truck were able to get you arrested. Right?" _

_"Yes, exactly." Axlerod replied. "You see, I've got a... Plan, per sè, on how to get... Carry out my revenge, as it were. I need your help." _

_"MY help? What do you want MY help for?" _

_"Well you hate McQueen as much as I do, don't you? I mean, come on, he ruined your future. Your win was shadowed because of him! He ruined your life! Wouldn't you just LOVE to have revenge on that car?" _

_"Yeah. But why should I help you?" _

_"Because if you do, not only will we get revenge on McQueen, but also on all thę WGP racers, AND those good-for-nothing spies. Plus... I need your technical help. I know that you're a computer MASTERMIND." _

_"Well... What's in it for me?" _

_"The sweet taste of revenge, and your fair share of the money." _

_"Ohhh... You never mentioned... Money." _

_"Ahh yes... Tons of money. More money than you've ever seen. Enough to make you famous! To get you your life back! And... An alliance with us. The criminal geniuses of the century. So whaddya say?"_

_On the other line, the man was smiling. "Count me in."_

* * *

Francesco sighed in disappointment as his son, Francesco Jr, though more commonly called Franco, drove over to him after practice. Francesco looked at his son. "Franco, you're still not-a getting that turn right."

"Dad, I've been-a practicing for hours!" Franco said defensively. "I have-a it fine."

"Fine, sì. But not-a perfect." Francesco replied.

"Dad!" Franco complained. "The race isn't for-a week, and I-"

"Need to-a get everything perfect so that you don't-a come in second to... McQueen's daughter." Francesco pressed. "How bad would it-a look for the press if-a you lost to her?"

Franco sighed and looked down. Francesco gazed at his son. "Remember, Son: Winning is-a Everything."

...

"Francesco, you are-a working that boy too hard." Perlita Bernoulli told her husband after all their children had left the dinner table to go get prepared for bed. "He will-a become ill of he does not-a start getting more rest."

"Dear, He is-a getting enough." Francesco said to her. "Besides, This is-a the last race of-a the season until the race he will-a get to participate in if-a he wins."

In the upcoming race between the WGP racer's children, the grand prize was that the winner would get a free pass to participate in the Piston Cup race.

"Francesco..." Perlita said, gazing into her husbands eyes. "Just don't push him to-a hard."

He reached over and took her tire. "I won't, Lita."

She reluctantly smiled, then leaned in for a kiss.

Just then though, the door to the dining room opened and the Bernoulli's seven year old triplet daughters, Francesca, Francita, and Bella, drove in and hugged their parents. "Buena notte, mama. Buena notte, father." they said, giving their parents hugs and kisses.

"Buena notte, Francesca. Buena notte, Francita. Buena notte, Bella." Their parents returned.

The girlsbegan to drive out of the room, but Francesco caught Bella, picking her up and tickling her. She shrieked in delight. "Daddy! Stop!" She giggled.

Francesco set her down and kissed her hood. "Sleep well, mi amore."

She smiled, then drove away happily.

Perlita turned and looked at her husband. "Well?"

Francesco sighed. "I shall-a try to be a little easier on Franco."

"Good." She replied with a smile. "Now where were-a we?"

* * *

Miles away in Radiator Springs, Lightning was bidding his children goodnight also. Little Huddeen, who's name was a mix of Hudson and McQueen, smiled and jumped up onto the sofa where Lightning and Sally sat, watching the news, and where Sally was feeding baby Vicctory her bottle. "Goodnight, mommy. Goodnight, daddy." He said with a grin. "Daddy, will you take me with you to the racetrack tomorrow? Please please please?" He asked.

Lightning thought for a moment. "We'll see. Probably. But you've got to go upstairs and go right to sleep. Okay?"

"Okay!" Huddeen shouted, and drove upstairs as fast as his tires would carry him.

Emma drove into the room. "Night, mom. Night, dad." She said. "Dad, I'm going out to practice on the dirt track again tomorrow."

Lightning nodded. "Okay that's fine with me if it's fine with your mom."

Emma looked at Sally. "Please? I have to get in a little more practice before the big race next week."

"Sure. It's alright with me. But don't go by yourself. Take Sarah with you." Sally replied, referring to Sarah Shiftwell, Mater and Holley's oldest daughter and Emma's best friend.

"Okay. Thanks." Emma said. She hugged her mother then hugged her father. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Goodnight, Emmy. Sleep tight." He said, and watched as his daughter drove out of the room.

He smiled as he watched Sally set the empty bottle on the coffee table and tuck the purple blanket tighter around a now sleeping baby Vicctory. Sally smiled back at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure." Lightning replied, reaching out his tires and pulling Vicctory to him. He looked up at the tv when the news anchor began speaking. "Braking news from Japan. Star World Grand Prix Racecar, Shu Todoroki's children, fifteen year old son Akira and eight year old Blossom have been reported as kidnapped. The kidnapping took place this afternoon. No leads as to who the kidnapper is, but the Todoroki's have issued a reward to anyone who has any information regarding the kidnapping."

Lightning looked over at Sally, seeing that her expression was the same as his. Shock.

The Todoroki's were good friends with the McQueen's, even though they didn't see each other often. Akira and Blossom were very well-mannered, sweet children.

The same thoughts were running through the McQueen's brains. Who would do such a thing?

* * *

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Kidnapped in the Fast Lane: Chapter 3~ Just Wanna Be Like You. **

**By LightningGirl95**

* * *

****The sound of sinister laughter echoes throughout the main room in the hideout of the criminal geniuses. Miles is happy. His revenge has begun.  
"Gentlemen," he says to the lemons. "I must say I am very pleased with the success of our first mission. But that was just the beginning. We still have much to do. However, tonight we celebrate."

The lemons agree, feeling glorious. Chick retires to celebrate together. But before he leaves, Miles calls him to talk in private. "Needless to say we would not be as successful without your help. Invading the security system and deactivating the alarm of Todoroki's house was a masterstroke."

"It was easy." He said pridefully. "But of course without me you couldn't have done it." Hicks replies with a malicious smile.

"Well," Miles continues. "I need you to do the same thing tomorrow in that house and bring this kid." He delivered an address and a photo.

Upon realizing that the place is in London, Chick asks: "But what racer lives in London?"

"No" replied Miles. "That's why we need you to do this very carefully. His name is Devon. Don't leave with the other children. Bring him straight to me."

However Chick was still confused. "Is this part of the plan?" Hicks questions.

"Honestly, no. Consider it as extra work. If all goes well you can be sure that will be richly rewarded, Hicks." Ensures Axelrod

* * *

Meanwhile in Radiator Springs... Emma brakes abruptly after another training lap. She had a talent for racing. "What about this time Sarey?"  
"Dad-Gummy! One minute and 22 seconds! Git-R-Done!" Sarah Tow-Shiftwell exclaimed. "It's your best lap so far. What did you eat for breakfast? Rocket Fuel? Haha!" Laughed Sarah, impressed.

Emma laughs, but she is still not satisfied. "I'm going again. I want to go faster." Emma knew she could go faster and she wanted to test her own limits.

"But we've been here since early morning, honey... Let's take a break for lunch and come back later..." Sarah suggested.

"I don't want to, but you can go. No prob."

"Seriously? "Asks Sarah. "Ok then, I'll back as fast as I can." She knew how important the race was for Emma, but she was hungry and doesn't want to take a scolding for being late.  
About halfway home, Sarah mets Sally. "Hi Aunt Sally." she greets her.

"Hi Sarah. Where's Emma?"

"She is still on track. She said she wanted to train all day long."

Sally thanked her, then drove to find her daughter. "Emmy, come home for lunch!" Sally called to her, seeing her skid to a stop on the other side of the track.

"No, Mommy! I'm Busy!" Emma says still racing.  
Fortunately Sally was understanding. "Honey, listen. I know this race is very important to you, but you need to take a break. Races aren't everything in life."

"In MY life they are. I'm a racecar. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" Emma says trying convincing her mom. "I gonna win this race, mommy! My life depends on it!"

"Child, please! You're exaggerating. Try to relax. You're doing great." Sally pressed, afraid of the consequences all this strenuous activity would have on her daughter.

"This still isn't enough. Dad didn't become one of the best in the world because he was 'going well' He's always been great, almost perfect. And I'll be like him at all costs!" Emma finished, stamping her tire.

Sally was starting to worry. "Emma, I know you definitely are the biggest fan of your father, but you're becoming obsessed ..."

"I'm not! You don't understand, mom!" Emma complains, whimpering.  
Sally sighs. She knows that she doesn't stand a chance in this argument with her daughter. Lightning came from a family of a racecars and there was a time when he was obsessed with his father who was also a great Emma was just going through a phase.  
Sally decided to do something about it. She leaves Emma on track and goes home. Lightning had returned from the speedway with Huddeen, who was watching cartoons in the living room while Lightning was at the door waiting for the rest of his family, and holding baby Victtory.

Sally arrives and looks at him. "Lightning, we need to talk."  
Sally explains the whole situation with their daughter.

"Okay, don't worry, sweetheart." Lightning told her. "I'll take care of that right now." He says goodbye to his wife with a kiss and drives to Willi's Butte behind Emma.  
"Hey, Em." He greeted his 'little girl' with a big smile. "How's training going?"

"I'm almost there." She replied excitedly.

"That's nice! Can you come with me? I wanna show you something that can help you." Emma doesn't think twice, and follows him.

Soon they come to a room where McQueen kept his trophies. Emma's eyes sparkled every time she went there. They drive to a corner of the room and Lightning shows her a trophy. There was nothing special about it. The only thing that caught the attention of Emma was what was written in that little trophy. "Lightning McQueen. Junior Champion 2001"

"Wow." She whispered.

"Emmy, I got this trophy when I won my first championship. I was 15 years old. This was my first real trophy. It was also the first time I said 'Kachow' in front of a crowd. Haha!"

"Seriously Dad?" Emma asks excitedly. "Holy Speed! How did you feel? Tell me! Tell me!"

"I felt great. Was one of the best days of my life I was very happy. You sleep with your plush cat, right? Well I slept with my trophy for two weeks!"

"Oh, dad!" Emma says laughing a lot.

Lightning laughed too. He spoke again after a brief pause. "Anyway darling, I want to give it to you."

Emma stops laughing and turns serious. "What?!"

"Sure."

Emma doesn't believe what she hears. "But it was your first trophy! Represents one of the best days of your life and the beginning of all your brilliant career! It should be VERY important to you! You CAN'T give it up!"

Lightning smiled tenderly." No dear, it isn't. None of these trophies are."

Emma seems confused. Lightning hugged her close. "The only things that really matter to me are you, your mom, and your siblings. All what you see in this room are just..."

"Empty cups..." completes Emma, thoughtful. She smiles back. "I understand what you mean to tell me, dad. I promise I'll try to go more calmly now. Want to be like you in every way.

Lightning kisses her fender. "That's my girl." he says proudly. "Come on, babe! Let's have some fun! Last to arrive stays without pizza! Kachow!"

"Wait! Pizza?! Hey, dad!"

So father and daughter accelerate back home. Meanwhile in Italy things were quite different.

* * *

"Again, Franco." Francesco says looking at the stopwatch.

"But papa, I have-a given a hundred laps!" Exclaims the young F1 car.

"Now, son. In F1 there are many more laps than that. Better get-a used to it. Besides, dad knows you can-a go faster." Franco sighs. Without option he returns for another train lap.

"And now?" He asks breathlessly after race another lap.

"Good, maybe great. But this competition has no place for-a 'maybe'." Francesco came closer to his son. "You can-a do better than that. You're a Bernoulli and a Bernoulli always-a wins. During all those years I and McQueen have divided the title of fastest cars in the world. Think how terrible it will be for our family name if his daughter beat you! You don't-a wanna that it happen, do you?"

The boy thinks for a moment. Their response shows that he's convinced. "No papa, no way!"

"This is-a my boy!" Exclaims Bernoulli satisfied. But as they drove home, Franco sighed. No matter what speeds he reached or how many races he won... Nothing made him feel... Happy.

* * *

Later comes another starry night in Radiator Springs after a busy day that ended with laughter.

Lightning and Sally were in the room with the baby, trying make her talk. "Say 'daddy', Vick, say-"

"Oh no, Stickers!" Sally exclaimed. "Emma's first word was 'kachow', Huddeen's was 'speed', Now it's my turn! She has to say 'mommy'!"

Lightning smiled: "It's fair." he says.

Emma and Huddeen enter into the room. She gives a goodnight kiss to her mom and her little sister. "G'night Daddy." Emma said. "Thanks for everything. I had a really great time today. You're the best dad in the world!" she gives him a kiss, happy. "C'mon little bro."  
Emma and Huddeen drove to their rooms.

* * *

Lightning was going to sleep that night when he receives a webcam call from his laptop by Jeff Gorvette. "Hi, cousin. How are y'all?" Jeff asked.

"We're great." Lightning replied. "And how are you?"

"We too. I mean almost... You won't believe what happened! Lewis just called me Britanny has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT?!" Asks Lightning, incredulous.

"Yeah." Jeff goes on. "And the worse, she was returning from school with Nigel's kids, and whoever it was kidnapped all of them too! Lewis is desperate!"

Lightning was still in disbelief. "Oh man! First Shu's children. Now Britanny, and Nigel's kids. This is getting weird." He takes a brief pause. "Jeff, where are Jake and Isabella? He asked, referring to Jeff's children.

"They're in Brazil with Carla. She was visiting her mother and they wanted to see their grandmother. They return next week." replies Jeff.

They talk some more about the strange events, and then said goodbye. Once Sally enters into the room she realizes that Lightning looks worried. "What's up?" She asks.

Lightning sighs. "Sal, you won't believe what happened...


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the positive reviews, guys!

Kidnapped In The Fast Lane: Chapter Four: Challenges~ by MereMcQueen314 and LightningGirl95

* * *

In a dark, underground room, a young female car cried against her brother's fender. He tried to console her, but he was just as frightened as she. "Blossom, we will be alright. They will find us... Somehow." Akira soothed.

Blossom tried to stop the tears, but fear had snuck its way into her heart, causing a never-ending flow.

Akira looked around. He hadn't an idea of what time it was, plus there were no windows to let in light. He thought it may have been evening, but he wasn't for sure. Against the wall opposite him, the cars he recognized as Brittany Hamilton, Millie, Jason, and Alex Gearsley were all parked. They'd been there since the day before. Akira and Blossom had been in captivity for two days.

All the WGP racer's children knew each other, as they all saw each other once a year for the annual Radiator Springs Race.

The room they were in was big, but had no windows and was very dark. There was a damp smell in the air, and a the sound of water dripping could be heard. None of the children had any idea where they were.

At the far end of the room was a door, and some henchmen of Axlerod's would check on the children periodically. Axlerod himself had even came in once... Akira knew that was who it was... His father had told stories of the infamous World Grand Prix years ago...

When the criminal mastermind had entered the room the first time, Akira demanded to know why they were being held hostage. However, Axlerod had replied that more of the plan had to be carried out before he would reveal anything.

Akira sighed, feeling more of his sister's tears on his fender. "Blossom..."

Brittany drove forward as far as she could. All of the children had a rope tied to their front axle, the other end of the rope tied to iron hooks on the floor behind them. Their other wheel had a parking boot.

Brittany was able to drive to Blossom's other side. "Shhh... Sweetie, we'll be okay."

"But how will mother and father find us?" Blossom asked tearfully.

"Don't worry. They'll find us. And we'll just stick together till they do." Brittany told the younger car. "We're not going to let anyone hurt you."

A few minutes later, Brittany got an idea. "Blossom, let's play a game. I'm going to ask a question, and you have to answer each one as fast as you can. We'll see how many you can answer in ten minutes, okay?"

"Okay." Blossom sniffed.

"Alright! Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Favorite food?"

"Sushi."

Brittany smiled, seeing that her distraction was working. She continued asking questions, occupying the younger girl's mind. Brittany's eyes met Akira's. He smiled gratefully at her. Brittany winked back.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere away from that scary captivity, the boy Devon, age 17, wakes up in a totally different environment. 'Where am I?' He wonders.

Confused, he looks around. He's in what seems to be a suite of a luxury hotel. All he can remember is the night before. He was returning from one of his karate classes when he was surrounded by a group of cars which he could not identify. Soon after having caught a whiff of a very strong smell, he fainted.

He had a headache, but was fine otherwise. Devon runs to the door, but it is locked, as are the window panes.

"Hey! What is happening?! Get me out of here!" He shouts.

One of lemons was guarding the door. They've had specific instructions to do when the boy awoke: Warn the big boss.

Chick was passing by at that moment. The lemon sees an opportunity to get rid of the job and asks Chick to warn Miles. After all, he is second in command.

"Okay..." Chick agreed begrudgingly. "I was going there anyway. But just one question: Do you know why he is being so careful especially with this boy?"

"No," replies the lemon. "But he's the boss, he must have a good reason ... I hope it is cruel! Mwaaaaaa!" With a sinister chuckle typical of villains.

...

Miles drives forward into the room, and Devon, seeing the door open, not knowing who it could be, he retreats to a dark corner of the room.

Axlerod smiles. "Do not be afraid. No one will hurt you here." Trying to make the situation more comfortable and less daunting to Devon he continues, "You must be hungry, I brought a snack for you. I hope you like it... Unfortunately I still do not know very well your preferences because the last time we had been together, all I remember is have given you cookies and a warm bottle, don't you remember, Dev?"

Devon recognizes that voice. And the car who used to call him that. He approaches the light, surprised. "Dad?"

* * *

"We came as fast as we could." Finn told all the parent's who had gathered in the meeting room. "We don't know who is behind this, but I assure you, we WILL find your children."

Gathered in the meeting room were Lightning and Sally, Francesco and Perlita, and all the other WGP racers and their spouses. They were all in Radiator Springs because the race between the children was that weekend, but when the kidnapping had started, they'd all sought out Finn and Holley's help. None of their children (except the ones in captivity) knew of the kidnappings. Their parents had thought it best not to tell them.

Holley checked outside in the hallway for eavesdroppers, then she shut the door. Holley drove back over to Finn and looked sympathetically at all the parents. She couldn't imagine how hard it must be for all of them. If her Sarah or little Tommy got kidnapped... The thought was unbearable.

"Alright." Finn started. "We've began investigating the events of the last few days, and so far it seems that the kidnapped children are all the offspring of the World Grand Prix racers. That helps us narrow down our suspects. Holley and I have decided to take over the investigation of these events, considering that we worked during the World Grand Prix."

Finn pulled a folder out of a small briefcase. "So far, the criminal, whoever he is, has kidnapped Akira and Blossom Todoroki, Brittany Hamilton, and Mille, Jason, and Alex Gearsley. We still don't know where they're bring held, but we are confident that it was all the same kidnapper, because at each kidnapping, eyewitnesses gave the description of the same car."

Finn took a breath, then continued. "We're going to await the next kidnapping, though hopefully there won't be one, and then we'll make our best attempts to track the criminal, and find your children."

"But for now," Holley put in, "Those of you whose children are still safe and sound, it is of dire importance that you keep them inside and safe, in your sight. Though if there IS another kidnapping, we'll track the criminals, we'd like to avoid any more children getting kidnapped."

Finn smiled reassuringly at all the the worried faces. "Worry not, we are going to find your children."

Miguel Camino, who sat across from Lightning and Sally, leaned across the table. "Emma is sure going to be disappointed." He told them. "Alejandro too."

Lightning and Sally exchanged confused glances, then looked back at Camino. "Why?" Sally asked.

"Oh, the race on Saturday." Miguel explained. "If there's a kidnapper on the loose trying to get our kids, there's no way I'm letting Alejandro race. And I think you two should scratch Emma from it too. We all should. It needs to be postponed until all of this has blown over."

As they left the building, Lightning and Sally began to discuss it.

"She's going to be devastated." Sally said with a sad look.

"I know..." Lightning agreed. "She's been practicing so hard... This was going to be her first big race..."

"How do you want to tell her?"

Lightning sighed. Sometimes being a good parent was hard. He looked into Sally's green eyes. "We'd better tell her today. Get it over with."

"Okay." Sally replied. She kissed his fender, and then they drove towards the old dirt track.

* * *

.:: Thirty minutes earlier ::.

"You don't-a stand a chance!" Franco shouted to Emma.

"Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" Emma shouted, taking off down the dirt track, in a little, non-official competition. Franco had dared Emma to beat him on her dirt track. Emma had accepted with confidence, knowing what would happen when- CRASH! "OWWW!"

Emma grinned. When he turned left.

Emma drove up to the edge of the cliff and looked down into the cactus patch. "Aww, poor baby Franco has an ouchie!" She mocked through laughter.

"You little she-devil!" He exclaimed in rage. "You knew that would-a happen!"

Tommy grinned, driving up. "I'm startin' to think she did!"

Emma grinned down at Franco. "See ya!" She laughed, then drove off to the finish. A few moments later, she drove back. "Okay, there." She said with satisfaction. "I've officially beat the dare."

"Would-a you quit gloating and help me out?" Franco asked, in much pain.

"On ONE condition." Emma replied.

"Anything!"

"Say 'Stock cars are better than F1's."

"WHAT?!" Franco demanded. That was his and Emma biggest arguing point, which car type was better.

"Okay, bye." Emma said, driving off.

"Wait!" Franco called.

She looked down at him again. Franco sighed in humiliation. "Stock cars are better than F1s..." He mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" Emma said in a song-song voice, enjoying herself immensely.

"STOCK CARS ARE BETTER THAN F1s!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

Emma got Mater, and soon enough, Franco was out of the cactus. After Mater left, Franco turned to Emma with a venomous glare. "You are SOOOOO getting beat on Saturday!"

She smirked. "Ciao, Franco." And she sped away.

* * *

Lightning and Sally arrived at the dirt track, to find Franco glaring at a speeding cloud of dust. "Emma?" Lightning asked.

"Yes." Franco replied.

The glare on Franco's face was familiar to Lightning. He'd worn it once when talking to Francesco. "Yeah, she's got a little bit of a competitive side..." Lightning trailed off.

"Oh, just a little bit?" Franco asked, turning back towards the direction Emma had drove off.

It was then Sally noticed the cactus needles in his tires and metal. "Oh, Franco! Did you fall in the cactus?"

"I have-a no idea." Franco replied. "I tried to turn and the ground slid out from under me, and next thing I know I'm in-a the ravine."

"It's just because of the dirt." Lightning assured him.

Sally took Franco's tire. "Why don't we head to the clinic and get those cactus needles out."

"Grazie, Mrs McQueen." Franco said, looking down, red-faced. He was going to beat that bratty Emma on Saturday if it was the last thing he did!

* * *

That evening, Sally was getting baby Vicctory to sleep, rocking her back and forth in her tires. Huddeen was in bed already, and Lightning was about to talk to Emma.

Emma drove into the living room. "You wanted to tell me something, daddy?"

Lightning took a deep breath. "Yeah. Come here, Sweetie."

She drove forward and he held her tire. "Am I in trouble?" She asked.

"No." Lightning replied. He took another breath. "Emma, your mom and I... We... We can't let you race this Saturday."

"WHAT?!" Emma exclaimed in shock. "Why?!"

"There's a few reasons." Lightning said calmly. "A few days ago, something happened, and-"

"How could you do this to me?!" Emma cried. "Dad, this race was going to be the start of my career! I can't sit out!"

"I know, sweetie, but for your safety, I just can't let you-"

"Ever since I started racing its been like this!" Emma exclaimed, tears in her eyes. "You never let me go all the way with it because you're afraid of me getting hurt! Dad, I'm fourteen! I can take care of myself!"

"Emma, it's not like that." Lightning told her. "It's-"

"That's all the excuse you ever give!" Emma yelled, tears flowing. "'Its not like that'. Dad, if I don't start racing more now, I'll never get into the big leagues! Why would you do this?! Don't you even care?!"

"Do not use that tone with me, Emma McQueen." Lightning told her firmly. "I do care. I'm just watching out for you, and trying to protect-"

"No, you don't care!" Emma shouted. "If you really cared, you'd let me race!"

"Let me finish explaining-"

"No!" Emma yelled in fury. She glared at him. "I don't want more excuses of why you won't let me! Ugh! You're ruining my life! I-I... I hate you!" She exclaimed, then drove out of the room, slamming the door.

"Emma!" Sally exclaimed, as baby Vicctory woke and began crying.

Sally looked at Lightning. She saw a tear in the corner of his windshield. "Stickers..."

"Did she mean that?" He asked, looking at his wife.

"Honey... She's just mad. She'll cool down." Sally said, kissing his fender, then driving to the bedroom to get Vicctory back to sleep.

* * *

Emma drove up to her room and slammed the door, tears running down her fenders. How could he?! She flung herself down on the bed, and after a good half hour of crying, she fell asleep.

* * *

Axlerod smiled and spoke into the radio headset that all his henchmen were wearing. They were all parked a mile away from the town where all the racer's families were staying.

"Tonight..." Axlerod started "Tonight we get them all."

* * *

Muah-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! CLIFFHANGER!


	5. Chapter 5

**thanks for all the positive feedback! **

* * *

Kidnapped in the Fast Lane

Chapter 5 - Conflicts~ by LightningGirl95

* * *

.::Earlier that evening::.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure she didn't mean it." Mater said, trying to reassure his friend.

Lightning is still upset due to discussion with Emma. This has never happened before. Some tantrums and even punishment, yes, of course.

But that 'I hate you' would not go out of his mind as much as he tried.

The sun had already set. McQueen and a few other racers were at the V8 Café. Lightning takes a sip of his drink and sighs.

"Mater is right, cousin." Jeff Gorvette said. "We all know how much Emma loves you. Don't take what she said so seriously. This is kid stuff." Ensures Jeff.

"No. It's more than that. I never saw her so angry. Even when Huddeen pulled off the wheels of all her Barbiecars."

Lightning replies sadly.

"You're overreacting, Lightning." Doc approaches by participating in the conversation. "She was just very disappointed. You know how she is about racing. Just remember how YOU were!"

"I know. Even so, I never told my father that I hated him... " Argues McQueen.

"Oh, really? And that time when your mom forbade you to go to Linkin Park show and you said she made your life a living hell and that she could travel away and not come back anymore... Remember that?" Says Jeff.

"Well... it was different." Lightning defended. "I just was trying to make sentimental chantage. I didn't talk seriously." Lightning says, a little embarrassed.

"Emma didn't either." Says Doc.

"Anyway, we're talking about fathers. Emma didn't say 'I hate you' to Sally. She said it to me."

Jeff stops Lightning with a laugh a little sarcastic. "Haha! You never said this to your father because he never forbade you to do something that you really wanted do. After all, you always been the most pampered of our family. Otherwise I bet you would also have said."

Before that Lightning can say something, Francesco enters the Café and goes straight to McQueen. "Listen McQueen! What did-a your little-devil daughter do with my Franco this time?!

"Excuse me?!"

"That's right." Francesco goes on. "I just-a saw him in-a the clinic removing thorns off his wheels and body, all because of her fault!"

Lightning faces Francesco with a fatal look as he had never done before. He's on his emotional limit to endure it.

"Look, Bernoulli. You better be very careful what you say about my daughter! Firstly, Emma is not to blame if your son has made a wrong turn. And secondly, don't you think that now we have much more important things to worry about than a children's challenge?! Emma won, Franco lost, so what? It doesn't matter. You're more childish than them, stop being ridiculous!"

"But-!" the F1 tries to retaliate, but Lightning doesn't stop.

"No 'but'! Enough! I'm out of patience for you today! "

"Hey, you-!"

"And shut up! you've pissed me off enough!" Lightning says and ends the conversation.

Francesco did not expect a reaction so furious out of Lightning. But the Italian racer was unwilling to accept such an attitude. "How dare you speak like-a this Francesco?!" he asks angry.

McQueen breathe deep and try to control all the rage he felt. "Don't bother me, Bernoulli!" He hissed between his teeth. So Lightning just drove to the other side of V8 to try and avoid a fight. Before Francesco follows him and the situation gets worse, Jeff takes an attitude. "Francesco do us a favor, man. Let Lightning alone. Trust me, it is not being a good day for him. He is very upset. Can't you let it go just this time?

Francesco sighs still a little angry. "Va bene. (That's OK). As long as his bambina doesn't do something like-a this during the race." He grumbles.

"Don't worry about it." Jeff goes on. "Because of what's going on, McQueen and Sally won't let her race. And I think I probably won't let my son go. It could be very dangerous."

"Hmm… Really?" Francesco seemed to have had a revelation. "In this case, Francesco understands. I need to go."

* * *

A few minutes before, a youth meeting happened at the Radiator Springs Speedway. All future racers were there due to a so-called urgent call by Alejandro Camino. Some ones were racing and others provoking but only jokingly. Typical behavior. But amid so much fun and mess, the matter was serious.

"They're all here?" asks Alejandro.

"Emma isn't. Her car-phone is off. I think she won't come." Sarah replies.

"Well, it's getting late, better start" says Jean Pierre Çaroule.

Alejandro goes up on the podium to be heard. "Ok amigos, There is a very sinister thing going on. Someone is kidnapping the children of WGP racers!

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaims.

"It is true. You didn't see the news? Didn't realize that Alex, Jason, Mille, Britanny, Blosson and Akira aren't here?"

The Children look at each other, worried.

Alejandro continues. "My dad told me this afternoon. And what's more ..." He sighed disappointed. "My parents won't let me race because of that."

"Ah, so that's why I heard my mom talking to uncle Finn about postponing the race cuz the parents won't put you at risk!" Exclaims Tommy Tow Shiftwell.

"Postponed?! That sucks. Emma will be very sad." Says Sarah to her brother.

"I'll comfort her. After all it is the job of boyfriends." Says Tommy, self-confident.

Sarah rolls her eyes, frustrated. "For the last time, Tommy, Emma is NOT your girlfriend! You're just 11 years old! You're still a kid!"

"Age don't matter." Tommy argued. "Daddy is much older than mom..."

Soon the subject about the kidnapping turns into speculation about who will be passionate about whom among them.

Jessica Cluthgoneski turns to Franco. "Hey, I think YOU'RE in love with Emma!"

"Are you CRAZY?! She is-a my rival. I can't-a stand that annoying girl!" he says nervously.

"Hahaha! Yeah, sure. You pretend you aren't in love with her and I pretend that I believe you."

"Oh, shut up!" Suddenly Franco receives a message from his father in his Car-phone. 'Franco, you need to get back to the hotel now, we have to talk.'

On the way back to Wheel Well, Franco thinks with himself. "I bet papa will say that I also can't race because I'll be risking my safety..."

The most interesting thing is that he was not as disappointed as others by race being possibly postponed. Anyway what he most wanted was to beat Emma because the rivalry between them was so intense that now it had become personal. But since she wouldn't race, Franco wasn't so motivated to do it anymore.

Up at the hotel, Francesco was waiting for him. Unlike other parents who seemed worried, Bernoulli was glad. "Son, guess what?! Papa has-a great news. McQueen's daughter won't compete in the race! Now you surely will win-a!"

This wasn't what Franco hoped to hear. "Wait, will you let-a me race?" the boy asks confused.

"Of Course. Why wouldn't I have?" his dad asks.

Franco doesn't believe what he hears. Disappointed and angry with the attitude of his dad father, he says "Cause you should-a care about me and my safety! I don't-a believe that you want me to race if it risks me being kidnapped!"

Francesco is surprised. "How do you know-"

"No matter how I know. What matters is that you don't care of me! You only care about this stupid race! And more, do you think that the only way I beat Emma McQueen is if she doesn't race?! That's how you see my skill?!"

Francesco does not understand the reason for the seemingly sudden revolt of his son. "First, don't talk like-a that to me!" he scolds. "And then, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise I'll do anything to keep you safe during the race."

But his argument has not convinced Franco. Frustration and anger are on his face. Francesco tries to fix it. "C'mon son. You'll be fine. I thought you'd be happy with the news. After all you and that girl are great rivals. I thought you hated her. "

"Do you want-a to know something? I don't hate Emma. I envy her!"

"Why? Just because sometimes she races better than-a you?"

"NO! Because her father is a thousand times better than-a mine!" Franco yells, almost crying.

Francesco is shocked by what he heard. It was the worst thing that his child could have told him. "WHAT?! Take what-a you said back right now, Francesco Bernoulli Jr!" Francesco yells, furious.

"I won't take back anything! In fact, I won't do anything-a more that you want. I always try to please you, but you're never satisfied. Leave me alone and forget me!" Franco accelerates to full speed, leaving a trail of dust and smoke before Francesco could say anything.

Perlita entered the room and realizes that something is wrong when she sees the expression of her husband. "Francesco, what did you do?"

* * *

Meanwhile, the two masters of crime, Miles and Chick, were parked on a strategic point. Hicks could see McQueen's mansion from there. The envy and the desire for revenge possessed him. "Finally, Mr. three-time-stuck-up world champion will pay for everything he did to us." He says satisfied while watching by night binoculars.

"Yes." replies Miles. "Today he and that damned rusty tow truck will regret having crossed our paths. It's time, dear friend."

The goons were in their positions.

Axlerod alerted them over the radio. "Execute the order 66"

* * *

"Sis... Sissy, wake up!" Huddeen shakes Emma.

"Wh-what... What do you want, Huddeen?" she asks sleepily.

"I heard a noise downstairs. Mom and dad aren't here. I'm scared." Whimpers her little brother

"Should be nothing. Go back to your bedroom." She turns to the other side and covers herself again.

"Emmy, let us stay here with you? Please?" He said, 'us' because he was referring to his plush dragon that slept with. Even tired and still upset from her fight with Lightning, She didn't want to be a bad sister.

"Okay." She moves a little to the side and Huddeen stays with her. But before they fall asleep, a crash startles them. "Did you hear that?" Huddeen asks, scared.

"Yes," answered Emma. "Stay here. I'll go see."

"No! Are you crazy?" Huddeen tries to hold her back.

"Relax. Must be only our parents who arrived. I'll be back soon, I'm very fast. Remember?" she winks.

Emma turns off her headlights by precaution and drives carefully in silence. Huddeen tightens his hold on his plush dragon while waiting anxiously for his sister.

A few minutes later she back speeding back up the hallway. "Quick Huddeen! Be quiet and hide! We have to call Sheriff!" She whispers terrified.

"What?!" Asks Huddeen with fear as he's never felt before.

"Shh!" She pulls him into the bathroom, the only place where there were locks on the door. Inside they hear the sound of her bedroom door opening. By the space between the door and the floor they could see the headlights of car drive in front of the bathroom door.

The siblings looked at each other in panic as the lock in front of them was opened by a laser...

* * *

Muah-Ha-Ha-Ha! Cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6

Kidnapped in the Fast Lane~ Chapter 6

* * *

The siblings looked at each other in panic as the lock in front of them was opened by a laser...

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal an orange gremlin and a green pacer. They grinned evilly. "Hello, young ones."

Before Emma even had time to scream, they lifted an aerosol can and sprayed a sweet scented, green mist at the children's faces. And as hard as they tried to fight it, sleep settled over them.

* * *

Sally kissed Lightning's fender as they drove down the road towards their house late that night. "You feeling better?" She asked.

Lightning sighed. "Yeah... And in the morning, I'll talk to Emma."

"Okay." Sally replied. She looked up at the stars glittering above them. "I love this time of night... It's so quiet and peaceful."

Lightning chuckled as they reached their front door. "Well its the middle of summer... Watch out for the ghostlight, Sal."

Sally laughed. "You and Mater..."

They drive inside together, and up to their room. After getting in bed and pulling the covers over both of them, Lightning turned off the lamp. They laid together in silence for a few minutes. Suddenly, Sally looked up. "Lightning?"

"What?" Lightning muttered, already half asleep.

"Something's wrong..." Sally said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, you're not asleep."

"Lightning!"

"What?!"

Sally looked worriedly over at him. "I just have this really bad feeling... The last time I got this feeling, it was right before we had to take Emma to the hospital because she had that problem with her engine block that nearly killed her."

Lightning shuddered. "That was a nightmare."

"Yeah." Sally said. "My point exactly. Let's go check on the kids."

Lightning figured that Sally wouldn't be satisfied until they had, so, tired as he was, he followed her into baby Vicky's room. She was sound asleep, cuddling her plush lamb. Lightning heard Sally slightly sigh with relief. "Let's go check Huddeen."

They drove down the hallway and into their son's room. The door opened with a creak, and Sally looked at Lightning in confusion when they saw that he wasn't in bed. "Sal," Lightning started, "Huddeen probably got in bed with Emma."

They drove to their daughter's room, their speed slightly sped up. Sally opened the door and gasped when she saw the empty bed.

"Bathroom?" Lightning suggested.

He'd barely spoke the word before Sally was down the hall, opening the door. "Lightning?!" Sally called, and he could hear the panic in her voice.

He was by her side in a moment and saw that the doorknob was in the floor, and there were tire marks that DEFINITELY didn't belong to their children, and a chemical smell was in the air.

"Call the sheriff!" Sally exclaimed.

Lightning was already dialing the number.

* * *

"They're all gone." Perlita Bernoulli breathed in disbelief...

After the sheriff had arrived at Lightning and Sally's house, they'd notified all the other WGP racers, who immediately drove to check on their children... Only to find them all missing.

An emergency meeting had been called up at the Wheel Well, Finn and Holley presiding over it. Holley had woken up to find that her and Mater's children too had been kidnapped.

"We're doing everything we can." Finn assured the distraught parents. "CHROME has sent out a team of their best agents, and Holley, Mater, and myself will soon join them. We WILL find your children."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an underground room, Emma woke up and found that she had a chain wrapped around her back axle and attached to a clamp on the wall. She groaned, sore and extremely sleepy. Slowly everything came back to her of how she and Huddeen had been kidnapped... Huddeen! Emma looked around, and her eyes settled on Huddeen a few feet away, and she could see that he was trapped the same way she was with a chain around his axle. Emma felt a little relief knowing where he was.

The room was dark, but she tried to find out where she was. There was a distant, dripping, echoing noise, and looking up she could see unlit industrial lights. There were crates stacked against a corner of the wall. Maybe a warehouse?

Emma suddenly felt a pressure on her side, and she looked over to see none other than Franco. He was unconscious, but seemed to be coming to.

Great. Just great. Being held captive with... HIM.


End file.
